


Summer Christmas

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: #私设时间被打乱，他们在现代的魔法世界里，每个人都得到了美好的结局#圣诞节过了我却在写这样的文#纽特的性格在本文中有所转变，偏向演员性格一点。





	1. 兄弟决定去海岛过圣诞节

圣诞节前一周，当纽特从霍格沃茨回到伦敦的公寓门前时突然注意到了左邻右舍都已经把房子装点一新，为了迎接即将到来的全家团圆的日子。

纽特往后退了两步站在了街沿上，靴子踩在雪上发出了“咯吱”声，见四下无人便从大衣内侧口袋里掏出魔杖在空中轻轻滑了几下，只见一串串彩灯沿着柱子攀岩而上，直到挂满屋檐，而大门上也多出了一个漂亮的圣诞花环。

*

屋子大门突然被打开，和忒休斯一起进来的还有屋外的冷风，但这都没能让纽特从他的稿件中抬起头。他早在刚到家时就烧旺了炉火，把晚餐也煮好，边忙工作边等哥哥回家，这已经是斯卡曼德兄弟各自下班后所习惯的相处模式了。

忒休斯拍了拍掉落在头顶和肩膀上未来得及融化的雪花，魔杖一挥，外套和帽子都整齐的飞到了衣帽架上。

“你居然把外面布置过了？”他边说边把公文包放在沙发上，扯松了领带，朝自己的弟弟走去，“不是一向都不太在意……嗯，这种节日氛围的吗？”

“我以前确实没空管这些。”纽特努力把注意力放在手稿上，自从忒休斯搬过来以后自己的公寓确实比以前看起来有点人气了，还被收拾得井井有条，配齐了身为巫师或者说是普通麻瓜该有的物件。虽然不愿承认，但他确实有努力在向忒休斯靠齐，为了哥哥做些小小的改变，“可我觉得这是你应该会喜欢的样子。”

忒休斯很惊讶自己的弟弟会那么说，曾经满脑子只有神奇动物的纽特居然也会为他考虑了，“我很高兴你这么做。”说完他从纽特的背后抱住了他，对方隔着衬衫传递而来的体温捂热了忒休斯的心口。

“忒休斯，你……”纽特的话被哥哥突如其来的动作所打断，他贴着他的脸颊吻上了柔软湿润的双唇。纽特刚喝完一杯红茶，口腔中还残留着茶的香气，忒休斯边轻咬着，边用手把弟弟塞在裤子里的衬衫扯出来。

“嗯？”他趁着接吻的空隙应了纽特，声音中带了些慵懒，即使被众多黑巫师的案子搞得身心俱疲，但一见到亲爱的弟弟他的下身就精神得很，绝对能和纽特做两次，或以上。

“你不……先吃晚餐吗？”纽特一直试图把哥哥的手从自己的裤子中拉出来，他这样乱摸自己也跟着起反应了，可今天计划做的事还没做完，不能纵容眼前人提前把他骗上床。

“我更想吃你…”忒休斯强迫纽特转身面对他，利用身高优势把他压倒在沙发上，哥哥的吻开始变得粗暴，一路向下来到了纽特的锁骨处。

“我还有很多……嗯…正经事……没…做呢……”纽特捧着他的脸主动在唇上印了两个吻，暂时阻止了忒休斯继续往下的动作，“当然，我也知道…和你一起……也是正经事…但是我答应了出版社要尽快把更新稿件整理出来……”

“那我也告诉你一件正经事吧。”忒休斯其实并不急于现在吃了纽特，更多的是逗他玩而已，看到对方惊慌失措脸蛋通红他就有种莫名的成就感。

“什么事？”纽特坐起身把被哥哥拉扯出来的衬衫重新束回西装裤里，转头看向忒休斯往公文包里摸着什么。

“弗利批准我的假期了。从平安夜开始到新年，我有一整周时间可以陪你！”忒休斯这个在执行任务时永远面无表情的傲罗此时看起来像个得知自己被霍格沃茨录取的孩子一样兴奋。

“那个老头居然批你的假期？”纽特曾经和弗利有过几次接触，大都以听审会这样的形式见面，看起来对你满面春风的，实际也是个硬骨头，认定的事绝不退让半步。纽特怀疑忒休斯是不是使上了一些特殊手段逼迫魔法部长就范？比如脱光了抽打以后拍了艳照寄给他老婆？比如硬灌了吐真剂让他把不可告人的秘密说了出来？

一旁的忒休斯并不知道纽特这时候脑袋里在想什么，但今天上午他把休假申请交给弗利的时候对方一开始确实犹豫了，他始终在用一种凛冽的目光盯着可怜的部长看，以至于弗利感受到自己办公室在慢慢变冷，再抬头看自家精英傲罗时，见识过大风大雨的他最后选择颤抖着签下了自己的名字。

“所以你呢？邓布利多这个老头子不会在圣诞假期时压榨你吧？”忒休斯担心起最后圣诞节变成一个人在家里过，那可太凄惨了，“你不会利用假期又跑到哪个神奇动物保护区去做顾问吧？”

“邓布利多可不是老头子………”纽特好笑的把化身为幼稚鬼的哥哥推到了餐桌前，让他坐下，施了加温咒以后把忒休斯最喜欢吃的菜放到他面前，“而且我不得不提醒你，邓布利多只比你大八岁，你这么叫他未免太不合适。”

“所以你还没正面回答我的问题！”忒休斯把纽特递给他的餐巾塞在了衬衫领口里，问道。

“没有，今年我没有其它安排了。等明年复活节假期可能要去一次乌克兰。”把哥哥安排妥当后，他让茶壶又斟了些红茶在杯子里，坐到了忒休斯的对面。

话音刚落，有一张纸“啪”的一下飞到了纽特的面前，差点砸在了意大利番茄浓汤里，他拿起纸看了下，是飞机行程单，两个人的，他和忒休斯。目的地是：北马里亚纳群岛的塞班岛。

纽特知道马里亚纳海沟，那里生存着很多未知海洋生物，包括神奇动物，但是这个岛他是第一次听别人提起。印象里只知道群岛在太平洋上，靠近赤道，一年四季都是夏天。可他不明白忒休斯为何偏偏要带他去那里度假。

“我观察下来发现你还挺喜欢和麻瓜交流的，而且不愿别人打扰你的生活。我觉得那里挺不错，没有烦人的魔法部，只有绝美的风景和最爱的人。”忒休斯仿佛看透了他的想法，解答了他的疑问。

但是纽特怎么听着这个介绍词像是鼓动夫妻度蜜月的宣传标语？

*

事实上，在填写入境表格时，忒休斯在目的一栏填写的确实是“honey moon”，纽特在海关排队捏着那张纸发现了这个事后想发怒都拿哥哥没办法。

斯卡曼德兄弟站在人群中时已经脱去了厚重的大衣和套装，纽特穿了藏青色细纹格子的白色短袖衬衫，而忒休斯则穿了件黑色的T恤，普通得和麻瓜没两样。通关过程很顺利，入境之后海关人员还会提问题并一一开箱检查。兄弟俩都把箱子调到了“麻瓜模式”，施了无痕伸展咒的手提箱对于普通人来说还是太过震撼了。

“来塞班岛的目的。”那个一看就是吃了过多垃圾食品而导致肥胖的工作人员看了看箱子，头也没抬地问。

“度蜜月。”忒休斯抢先回答了，他怕纽特会说些不着边际的话引起别人的怀疑。

“度蜜月？”胖子终于肯看向忒休斯了，前面以家庭为单位走过来的明明是两个大男人，怎么是度蜜月？

忒休斯快速抽出魔杖在他没注意的时候一挥，等他再望向纽特的时候只看到了一个巧笑倩兮、烫着复古卷短发的漂亮英国女人。

纽特对着工作人员无奈地笑了笑，心里却早已把哥哥用所有会的脏话骂了一遍。

这入境前的最后一关也算是有惊无险的度过了。

-tbc-

一直想写沙雕向，终于写了，虽然有些ooc，但写的很开心哈哈哈…总之是个轻松的小清新文。不知道有没有车？可能吧……


	2. 到达海岛的第一天

兄弟两人提着箱子一走出机场就感受到扑面而来的热浪，仿佛空气中都带着大海的味道。这是他们从未接触过的气候，虽然有些不适应，但却让他们莫名的兴奋了起来，即使现在是凌晨一点了。 

坐上的士的纽特还在抱怨哥哥前面对海关人员施的混淆咒。 

“纽特，我不想惹不必要的麻烦。”忒休斯试图安抚弟弟，“可你要想，如果混淆咒让我变成了女性，你觉得你能说服自己嘛？更何况要说服那个胖子。” 

是不是每个傲罗说话都显得那么有信服力纽特不知道，但哥哥这句话直接把他哽得哑口无言，他随便幻想了一下忒休斯女装的可能，就吓得把这个可能掐死在摇篮里。然后不得不悲哀的承认自己是那个更适合变装的人。 

塞班岛真的很小，谈话间，的士就把他们载到了忒休斯事先预定好的酒店门口。 

* 

忒休斯推开了通往阳台的门，据酒店说这是个海景房，但当他发现半夜连大海也是黑漆漆的以后决定还是回到凉快的客房里和纽特一起整理行李。他无意中一抬头，发现了悬在天空中的星河。 

“忒休斯？”纽特在房间里喊了哥哥半天没得到应答，便出来看发生了什么。只见自己的爱人反手撑在阳台栏杆上，仰望夜空。 

“我第一次看到那么美的星河。”伦敦上空总被乌云或城市的灯光所笼罩，想看到这样的景色你必须去郊区或者往更北面的城市。而作为傲罗主管的忒休斯鲜少有机会享受时间从身边溜走的感觉，“我突然有点明白你十几年前为何总喜欢背着我偷偷逃出英国了。” 

因为那里确实让人有窒息的紧凑感，忒休斯常年生活在这种节奏中所以察觉不到，而与神奇动物为伍的纽特感官却和小动物一样向往自由，一旦步入魔法部大楼他就会浑身不自在，活像被关在牢笼里的雷鸟。 

“我曾经在几内亚湾也看到过这样的美景。”纽特转头对着哥哥说，“就是去纽约之前那次。” 

“啊！我当然记得，那次我的猫头鹰差点找不到你。”那时兄弟俩的关系还处在非常复杂的阶段。 

“是啊。可这次和那次又不一样了。”他盯着忒休斯看，像是从对方的眼中看到了什么，“这次不是我一个人了。”

“以后这样的机会多的是，纽特。”忒休斯伸出食指勾住弟弟的下巴，凑近他的脸，“你知道我们巫师可以活得比麻瓜更久。” 

“嗯……唔……忒…忒休斯…行李……”想说的话渐渐被喘息声所取代，因为此刻比大海和星空更美的是眼前人。

“等天亮了再理也来得及。”忒休斯急不可待地吻着弟弟，一使劲把他抱起直接往屋内走，“前面在机场你的样子，我恨不得当场把你做了。”

“你不敢……嗯！”纽特想嘲笑哥哥却被忒休斯用宽大的手掌用力捏了下翘臀，惹来了他的呻吟声。 

带着潮气与腥味的海风吹乱了斯卡曼德兄弟俩棕色的发丝，吹起了房间内的白色薄纱窗帘，吹进了满屋的春色。 

*

纽特在一片孩子嬉戏打闹的声音中醒来，他抓着被角翻了个身，却被洗漱完毕路过大床的忒休斯揉乱了头发：“差不多该起床了。” 哥哥一把拉开所有的窗帘，热烈的阳光与蓝到刺眼的天空一起透过落地玻璃映入了他的眼帘。 

“几点了？”他哑着嗓子问道，昨晚忒休斯太过分了，把他折腾了很久才睡着，以至于他现在对时间没有任何概念了。

“八点半。”忒休斯倚靠在玻璃上看着弟弟艰难地从被窝里爬起来，然后蹲下身试图从摆放在地毯上的皮箱里找出干净的内裤，他忍不住对自己的弟弟吹了声口哨。因为作为“风景”的纽特现在很性感，平时被套在在量身定制长裤里的白皙臀部和长腿此刻在他面前一览无遗，上面还带着点昨晚自己留下的暧昧痕迹，特别是当纽特弯腰时连隐藏在臀瓣中的小穴也羞涩的露出花蕊。 

意识到哥哥口哨声含义的纽特随便抓了条就急匆匆站起身，穿上后又发现了不对，这不是自己平时穿的平角裤，便又蹲下掏了好几次才认命似地转身质问忒休斯：“所以出发前一晚你执意帮我准备衣物其实是安了别的心思？”纽特伸手指了指已经穿在身上的白色三角裤。 

“嗯哼！”始作俑者大方承认了，“这是我情人节给你买的，你总不肯穿。”好像错的还是弟弟一样。 

虽然是很普通的款式，但在忒休斯眼中能把纽特下身刚刚好包裹着短裤情色极了。他不得不感叹人类大脑的神奇，光用眼睛看他都能联想到手掌覆盖在上面柔软的触感，在揉捏几下后那里会涨大且发硬，然后自己能光明正大的把手伸进去直接把里面那根发红的欲望上下仔细抚摸一遍。 

傲罗的行动力总是那么迅速，等忒休斯回过神来已经从背后环住纽特，一手在他小腹上下滑动，一手隔着棉质布料小心揉搓着。 

“忒…忒休斯……”纽特完全没想到哥哥会那么禽兽在大白天对他动手，下面被摸得让他软了脚，“别……那里，嗯，不行…” 

“为何不行？我是你哥哥……”忒休斯压低声音在他耳边吹着气，“还是你的爱人…我恨不得时时刻刻把你艹翻。”说完还伸舌舔了下纽特的耳廓，惹得怀里人身体一颤。 

在接下来的一小时里哥哥身体力行地向弟弟解释了刚刚那句话的含义。

* 

纽特和哥哥一起站在塔波乔山半山腰的凤凰树下等待阵雨的离去，塞班岛的天气就像婴儿的脸，说下雨就下雨，可过了几分钟也许雨云就飘走了。阵雨驱散了不少热气，待雨停后，一起穿着花衬衫的两个人再次骑上了自行车继续向山脚下的酒店出发，他们要赶在饭点时到达位于加拉班的Tony Roma’s。 

下山的路坡度很大，自行车不需要任何动力就能以极快的速度向下冲去，纽特开始时还小心翼翼，后来他渐渐松开双手并高举过头，像是以前坐在鹰头马身有翼兽翱翔在天空中一样：“哇喔！！！！忒休斯你看！！！我用麻瓜交通工具也能飞起来啦！！！！” 

“你别看我！看前面的路！”忒休斯大声喊道。 

纽特笑得那么开心、放肆并极具感染力，像个还没长大的少年。忒休斯一边担心着弟弟会不会受伤，必要时自己要不要幻影移形抱住他滚到地上不被麻瓜的汽车所伤，又贪恋纽特现在的样子，他极少展现在世人面前的样子。独属于自己的样子。 

* 

自行车被停在路边，纽特站在木屋屋檐下以躲避热辣的阳光，一路从山上骑下来后自己难得的不是因为害羞而红了脸，身上的背心也湿透，黏在了背上。而忒休斯正费力的分辨手中的二十五美分与五美分的区别，他不懂为何麻瓜的货币被分得那么复杂，最后卖冰激凌的店主实在等不下去了，直接从他手中取出相应价格的硬币收了下来，转身为那两个年轻人做甜筒冰激凌去了。 

“进去看看吗？”当忒休斯把最后一点点华夫筒塞进嘴里后问身后的弟弟，他们推着车正巧路过一家名为“I love Saipan”的店。

“好啊。”室外实在是太热了，纽特正想吹会儿冷气。 

斯卡曼德兄弟在店里买了草帽和I Love Saipan的情侣T恤。当他们带着墨镜照镜子时才发现各自的脸庞早已被晒得通红，临走时又顺手拿了两瓶防晒伤才算结束购物。


End file.
